Guilty Pleasure
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sakura, recently rejected by Sasuke yet again wanted to get away from the village for sometime. She asked Kakashi to let her accompany on her next mission. Soon enough, Kakashi received a mission where both of them have to pose as master and slave and find their way into a BDSM club. Will their relationship change with this new mission? Find out! No hardcore BDSM!
1. The Rejection

A/N: You guys were expecting a SasuSaku fic from me but I decided to take a break from them and write a KakaSaku fic. As you have seen I write mainly M-rated fic with not so much of plot. I will like to change that with this fic. This is also M-rated and will contain sexual situations but it will have an actual story. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

There are some altered events here. Characters maybe somewhat out of character. Sakura's age is 19 and Kakashi is 32.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto.

 **Chapter 1: The Rejection**

There was a light breeze blowing. It had been two years since the fourth shinobi war had ended. Everything has gone back to normal. Numerous lives had been taken. But with time their families had moved on. People still visit their loved ones' graves. Tsunade is still the Hokage with Naruto in training to succeed her. Team 7 didn't go on missions together but Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were still great friends. They occasionally met for lunch or dinner. Sasuke has been promoted to jounin after his loyalty towards the village was confirmed. Naruto was dating Hinata and soon they would be engaged. Sakura had also been promoted to jounin. And Kakashi? He was still the porn loving guy whom they still called sensei but he was more like a friend to them now.

Gentle breeze was blowing. Sakura was laying on the grass after a long day's training. Beside her was her lazy ass sensei who had his masked face buried in his book. She looked at him and wondered how he looked behind the mask. Seriously, it had been so many years, still he refused to let them know the secret behind the mask.

"Sakura, I know I am handsome but please stop staring at me," Kakashi said from behind his book.

"Shut up sensei," Sakura huffed. "How can anyone look handsome with fish lips?"

"Yeah, you are right."

"Aha, so that's why you wear mask cause you have fish lips."

"You will never know."

"I will find out one day," she narrowed her eyes.

"All the best."

"Sensei, I am going to propose to Sasuke today," Sakura sighed and looked at the clouds passing by.

"Why this non sense again? I thought you were over that girlish crush of yours," Kakashi closed his book and kept it down.

"We are good friends now and he now shows some emotions at least. He has to rebuild his clan. That can't be done alone and I am closest girl to him," Sakura tried to explain.

"Doesn't seem right though."

"Let's see sensei. I think he will accept. He is different now. I have to get ready for our date," Sakura got up and dusted her dress.

"Be careful Sakura."

"I will." And she disappeared in a poof.

Kakashi has always been her protector, then as a sensei and now as a friend. He was not happy with her decision. She deserved better than Sasuke. She had grown to be a wonderful woman. She was not a cry baby anymore. She was an independent woman who could live her life happily without any guy to support her. He didn't know why she was doing this stupidity. But after all it was her life, he couldn't order her around and make her follow what he thought was right. He sighed and continued reading his book absentmindedly.

Sakura was staring at the mirror. She was wearing a red dress which just came above her knee. She had put on a little make up and a necklace adorning her neck. Should she do this? They had become really good and close friends. He had changed a lot. He gave respect to her and cared about her. She really felt it was going to work. He was going to say yes to her after all these years.

She heard the door bell ring. Sasuke was here to pick her up. It was not a date actually. They went out every friday just to catch up. She clutched her purse and went to open the door. Sasuke raised his brow as he saw her.

"Why are you dressed so formally?" he asked eyeing the dress.

"Just thought to try something new," she said playing with her pink locks.

"We are just going to Ichiraku, Sakura."

"Actually I thought we could try this new place."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Which place?"

She was drawing invisible patterns on the carpet with her foot. "Oh, you will see."

She held his arm and walked under the moonlit sky. It felt so right. He didn't push her away cause he didn't see her as the annoying little girl anymore. He had seen her during the war that how strong she actually was. His respect for her has increased. And now he could be good friends with her cause he felt comfortable in her presence. He looked at her and smiled. He rarely smiled but it was always in her or Naruto's presence. They were the ones who never gave up on him. After hurting them so much also, they still forgave him and accepted him with open arms. He couldn't be more grateful to them.

They reached the restaurant. It was sophisticated looking unlike Ichiraku Ramen. It was a huge five star hotel which needed prior reservation to get in. Sasuke looked at Sakura in a way that says 'seriously?'

"Loosen up Sasuke. It's okay once in a while to spend a little more," Sakura grinned.

"Do we even have reservation?"

"Yup, I called them yesterday and made reservation. Now stop complaining and let's go," she tugged on his shirt.

The waiter escorted them to their seat and they were given a menu written in french.

"I can't understand a thing," Sakura said nervously.

"It was your idea," Sasuke shrugged.

"Ya ya, I know. I will order the..the..that complicated name thing. What about you?"

"Like I can understand anything," he dropped the menu on the table. "Make two of whatever you are ordering."

The waiter served them food after sometime. It turned out it was some kind of ravioli. They ate in silence, occasionally striking up random topics. After they finished, Sasuke was walking her home. She was fidgeting with her purse. She didn't know how to bring up this topic. The evening went well even though they didn't talk much. Though it had been always like that. They were comfortable in each other's silence.

They reached the front of her house. Sasuke gave her a light hug, said goodnight and turned to go. She stared at his back contemplating her decision. After few seconds, she finally made up her mind. It was now or never.

"Sasuke, wait," she ran up to him.

He turned around and faced her, "Ya say."

"I..um I.. Thanks for the evening Sasuke," she smiled, blush creeping up her cheeks.

He looked at her raising one eyebrow but finally smiled and said, "Same here Sakura."

"Sasuke," she took a deep breath and finally started to speak, "I have been thinking, you need to rebuild your clan. You can't do it alone. You will need someone. I mean a girl for you know. So, I was thinking we are good friends, so why not be more than that. You are pretty comfortable with me." She finally looked at him expecting a positive answer in return.

He ran his hand through his midnight locks and sighed. "Sakura." Here it came. "I like you a lot. But as a close friend. I really like hanging out with you. You and Naruto are the two people I can trust with my life. I don't want to use you to restore my clan. You are too precious to me to do that. I am sorry. I just want to be friends with you. Let's not destroy this friendship."

He could see tears running down her eyes. He came towards her and hugged her and held her limp body and as tears soaked his shirt. He didn't want to do this. But what could he do? He didn't have romantic feelings towards Sakura. She was his best friend on whom he could rely on always. He didn't want to lose his friendship with her.

She finally stopped crying. She still couldn't digest the rejection but couldn't feel any anger towards him also. It's not his fault to not feel the same way as she did. He had never mistreated her since he had returned. He had always been an amazing friend to her. It was her mistake to misunderstand his friendship for love. Yes, he did love her but as a friend.

He let go of her as he heard her crying cease. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and smiled at him.

"I am sorry Sasuke. Let's just forget this ever happened. We will be good friends. But I need some time alone. I hope you understand."

He nodded and she gave her a quick hug and went inside.

She was not that type of girl who would throw herself on the bed like a Disney princess and cry her heart out. She needed to take out her sadness and her anger. And the best thing to take it out is doing some good old training.

Kakashi was in the training ground enjoying the night sky. It was very un-Kakashi like. Usually he was found with his nose buried in his book but even he needs a little time out of the books. A little peace, away from the world. He was perched on a tree looking at the moon. Kakashi was in his early thirties and still single. People at his age already had a wife or were in a relationship. He had never needed the presence of a female in his life but it would be nice to have someone by his side. What the hell was he thinking? He was a shinobi who goes on A-ranked and S-ranked missions. He could lose his life anytime. What was the point of having anyone in his life? It would only be a distraction for him.

He looked down when he heard a kunai striking a tree. His hand immediately reached for his weapon pouch but he relaxed once he sensed the familiar chakra. He looked down to see a lean figure with pink hair illuminated by the moon light. She was ruthlessly attacking the tree in front of her. He hoped down and landed behind her.

Sakura sensing a presence turned around to attack the intruder with her kunai but he caught her wrist.

"Oh Kakashi sensei, you scared me," she sighed in relief.

He let go of her hands. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Just training."

"Isn't it too late to be training?"

Sakura ignored him and threw another kunai at the tree.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Sasuke now?"

Hearing his name, Sakura tensed up and tears welled up in her eyes.

"So, things didn't go well?" Kakashi asked as he noticed her eyes glistening.

"No," she barely whispered. She somehow managed to keep her tears falling. "He told he just sees me as a close friend, nothing more."

"I see. You deserve better anyways Sakura."

"Yea, I guess," she laughed but she didn't think so.

Kakashi tried to give her a sympathetic smile but he was never good with these kind of situations.

"Sensei, inform me if you have any mission. I will like to accompany you. I need to get away from here for some time."

"Sure, Sakura."

"I am going home. Bye sensei," Sakura forced and smile and disappeared in a poof.

Kakashi looked in the direction of Sakura's house.

'You deserve better than this Sakura,' Kakashi sighed and headed for home.

Kakashi had been summoned in Tsunade's office next day. It was about an important mission. Kakashi waited in front of Tsunade's desk as she pulled a scroll out of her drawer.

"I need you to chose a female partner for this mission," Tsunade said.

"Why female only?" Kakashi questioned.

"You will know soon. So, do you have anyone in mind with whom you are really comfortable."

"I will like to choose Sakura," Kakashi said, remembering Sakura's words from last night to accompany him on his next mission.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why? She is an excellent medic and a strong fighter."

"She is but she is a little bit inexperienced. I will suggest Ino or Ten Ten."

"She has been on so many dangerous missions. What do you mean by experienced? She is already a jounin and I am pretty comfortable working with her."

"Just read it," Tsunade said as she handed over the scroll to Kakashi.

Kakashi started reading it with droopy eyes. As he read further, his eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?" Kakashi almost screamed.

"You read it Kakashi."

"So, I and Sakura or whoever my partner will be, will have to pose as a couple and find our way into a BDSM club, which is kidnapping girls from the cloud village and forcing them into BDSM prostitution," he exclaimed.

"Precisely. Not couple. But master and slave."

"Okay, give me a little time to think."

"We don't have much time. Inform me by today evening."

"Okay."

"You are dismissed."

Kakashi with a face of horror left the Hokage Tower. He had to talk to Sakura about it. He really didn't think she would be comfortable going to such missions.

A/N: Please review and share your thoughts about the first chapter of the story.


	2. Beginning

A/N: Thanks for the response. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura's door. Should he just return to Tsunade and tell he wanted to take Ino, who wouldl be more comfortable in situations like this? He didn't know how Sakura would react to this. She had never gone on missions like this. He doubted she had any experience in sex let alone BDSM. It's not like she would have to sleep with anyone in this mission. But having knowledge would at least make her a little comfortable. Even if she was nineteen, she never had boyfriend. She never looked at any other guy except Sasuke.

He finally walked up to the door and gave a knock. After a minute, Sakura opened her door, still in her pajama shorts.

"Hey Kakashi, it's my day off. What happened?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk about a mission," her eyes lit up as she heard Kakashi.

"So soon? Amazing. Please come," Sakura grinned as she stood aside to let Kakashi come inside.

He walked inside and looked around. It was not the first time he came to her house but he wasn't this nervous the previous times he came to her house. Her walls were painted in light green, a contrast to her pink hair. Her apartment was always clean unlike his own house, which was always messy. In her living room, there was an ivory leather couch, in front of which there was a flat screen TV.

He took his seat on the couch and Sakura followed to sit beside him. She looked at him patiently waiting for him to give her the details of her new mission. She couldn't wait to get out of this village. It was suffocating her. She couldn't be near Sasuke. All her hopes were crushed. She needed to get away. A change of atmosphere to clear her mind and forget whatever happened. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Lady Tsunade appointed me to a mission and told me to choose a partner. I will give you the details of the mission then it's your choice if you want to go."

"Obviously I want to go," she said with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, but first listen to the details. This mission might not suit you."

"Sensei! I am a jounin and I had gone on difficult missions. I can totally take it on."

"Okay listen," Kakashi sighed.

Sakura listened patiently. Her face turned from excitement to horror once he finished telling her details.

"B...BDSM club?" Sakura stammered.

"Yes Sakura, I know you have no experience,"Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by no experience? I have had sex before," Sakura lied.

"Oh really?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever seen porn also?"

Sakura blushed bright red, "Ya ya obviously."

Kakashi had an amused smirk under his masked face. "BDSM ones?"

"No!" If blushing more was possible, she did that.

"You can just say you don't want to go."

"No way, I am going. I need to get out of here."

"You will have to be dressed like a slave and I will be your master. We are going to a BDSM club where anything can happen. Are you sure?"

"I…I…,"Sakura stammered more. "Yes, I am sure. I am a shinobi. Shinobis put their life on line for their missions. This is nothing."

"Okay, final then. I will go and tell lady Tsunade that you will accompany me during the mission."

"Yes," Sakura sighed. She was not comfortable with this. But staying near Sasuke will be more uncomfortable. Anyways she going with here sensei whom she had known since she was of 12 years. There was nothing to be afraid of. It was a completely different thing for her. Of course she had seen porn but all her interest was in romantic porn not something like BDSM. She had imagined her and Sasuke having sex, slowly and gently, taking their time. She had never imagined anything as aggressive as BDSM.

"Pack your bags. We are living tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sensei."

"And search something about it and get some cloths which will suit the mission," saying that Kakashi left her apartment.

Sakura sat on her desktop wondering if she should search something about it. She had heard about it from Ino and Ten Ten. The description seemed pretty painful. She typed in her search engine "BDSM". The first image that popped up made her face red like a cherry. It was a naked girl with her hands tied and blind folded and kneeling down. She immediately turned off the computer.

It was not that she would have do something like that. They are just acting. She didn't have to strip down to nothing and be restrained like that. Mostly she would have to wear short cloths. It was not that she and Kakashi would have to have sex. She immediately dismissed the image that came into her mind. She was just overthinking due to the stress of the mission.

She had gone to missions way more dangerous than this. She almost lost her life twice. This was nothing. Shedding a few layers of clothing would not be that difficult. Speaking of cloths, she had to get some cloths that would 'suit the mission.' Her go to friend when it was about cloths was Ino. She would probably freak out too hearing about the mission.

"What!?" Ino screamed.

"Calm down, Ino,"Sakura sighed.

"How can I calm down? Our little cherry blossom is finally going to lose her virginity," she grinned.

"I already told you Ino that I am not going to have sex with anyone in the mission. It is not required."

"I didn't mean that Sakura. I am talking about him."

"Who him? Sasuke is not going on the mission," Sakura asked confused.

"Not Sasuke! Just forget about that douchebag. I mean Kakashi-sensei," Ino whispered.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he will be able to resist himself, seeing you dressed like that?" Ino said wriggling her eyebrows.

"What the hell Ino!?"Sakura almost screamed.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you."

"He looks at me like a friend and his student. That's it Ino."

"As you say. But I am sure something will happen during the mission."

"Keep dreaming Ino-pig,"Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't even know where Ino was getting these crazy ideas. Just then she imagined herself as the girl in the photo, sitting in front of Kakashi. She shook her head to drive away that image.

"Sure forehead. Now let's buy some cloths for you," Ino pulled her into a rather expensive looking shop.

"Will I be able to afford anything in this shop?"

"It only looks expensive. Sit here while I look for some cloths for you," she made Sakura sit in front of the changing room and went away.

After few minutes, Ino returned with the tiniest cloths she had ever seen.

"You want me to wear that," Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Ino grinned.

"What's difference between being naked and wearing those things," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's the demand of the mission. You don't have any choice in it."

"Fine," Sakura snatched the cloths from Ino's hands and went into the changing room.

After a few trials, Sakura selected a few cloths, which were a little less revealing comparatively to what Ino was suggesting. She just had to look like a slut. There was no need to expose herself completely. One was a butt short with a crop top. Another was a corset with short shorts. She picked another crop top with tight leather jeans with slit running down the sides.

"I think this will be enough," Sakura said as she paid the person behind the desk. Fortunately the little pieces of cloths were cheaper than she expected. She hoped she will get a good amount for the mission.

"What about toys?" Ino asked.

"What toys?" Sakura asked confused.

"Forehead, you are so dumb. Sex toys, of course," Ino exclaimed.

"Kakashi didn't tell anything about them."

"You will need it. Come with me."

"But I don't want it," Sakura said trying to resist Ino who was pulling on her arm.

"Please. Please forehead," Ino pleaded.

She finally gave up with a sigh. "Okay, only one."

Ino grinned and Sakura let herself dragged to the sex toy store about which Ino wouldn't shut up about. Ino left pursuing Sasuke a long time ago. She was now with Sai for one year. She was happy that her best friend finally found someone who would make her happy. Sai was a little obtuse in dating department but it seemed like Ino was doing a pretty good job teaching him.

They entered a store which looked pretty normal from outside. Sakura could see a rack full of the shit that Kakashi reads. Other racks were filled with different kind of toys which she would avoid exploring. She had obviously seen sex toys in porn but never thought of experimenting with them.

"Come over here," she looked over to see Ino standing with something that looked like handcuffs and blindfolds. She went over there avoiding the glances of the guys in the store. It seemed not much girls came to these kind of store. She could only see a couple of girls near the book section.

"How about these?" Ino grinned as she handed over the blindfold and handcuff to Sakura.

"I still don't see why I will need all these," Sakura sighed.

"Just trust me forehead. I am taking these ones for myself," Ino had a butterfly vibrator in her hand.

"I don't care Ino pig. Let's just go from here," Sakura said tugging on Ino's arm. The looks from the guys were creeping her out.

They paid the guy and went out of the store.

"What is that Sakura?" Ino asked her pointing at a brown packet in her hand.

"It's just a book I wanted to read from a long time," Sakura lied to her. Curiosity got better of her and she ended up buying one of the books of the Icha Icha Paradise series. She had seen Kakashi read those books since she was just thirteen. She never had the courage to ask Kakashi for the book neither she thought he would give it to her. She never was interested in reading erotica but she was curious to know what was inside it. All she had ever read was emotional romantic books.

"Oh really?" Ino questioned her.

"Ya. It seems they sell some good romantic books there too." Ino doubted her best friend's words but let it go.

"I have to go now. I have to pack for tomorrow," Sakura said and sprinted off towards her apartment.

"Bye forehead, be careful," Ino waved.

Next day Sakura woke up at five in the morning and made her way towards the Konoha gate. She was walking on the empty streets of Konoha rubbing her eyelids which were still half closed. She yawned as she dragged herself towards the gate. A silhouette of a man in the fog caught her eye. She blinked a few times then realized Sasuke was standing there.

"Hi Sakura," he gave her a sad smile.

"Hi Sasuke, what are you doing here early in the morning?" Sakura tried to sound happy but the wound in her heart was still fresh.

"Just wanted to see you off," Sasuke said as he came towards her.

"Okay, um thanks Sasuke," she smiled softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in an embrace. "I am really sorry Sakura that I couldn't return your feelings but you will always be a close friend of mine. I care for you a lot. Be careful on the mission."

Tears filled her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She hugged him back. "Thanks Sasuke. You will always be a close friend of mine too. Bye. Take care."

They let go of each other. Sakura smiled at him and went on her way to the gates of Konoho. Finally out of his vision, she let go of her tears and let them fall on the ground. She stood outside the gate and waited for Kakashi to arrive. For the first time she was happy that Kakashi was late. She couldn't let him see her cry. In spite of the awkward mission, she was happy she got a chance to get away from the village.

A/N: Please review. Your reviews give me motivation to write. Thank you.


	3. The Journey Begins

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay. I had exams for some time then I just went into writer's block. But I am back now and I will update regularly. That means, one episode per week. I hope you guys still want to read it. And I saw some concern about the story being copy of Stripped Bare. I have read that fanfic and I loved it. I am a big fan of J-pop princess. But this story is no way a copy of Stripped Bare. It maybe based on the same theme of Sakura leaving on a mission with Kakashi, but there are many other fics on the same theme. I assure you the plot is completely different. I hope you will enjoy reading it and please review. :D

Chapter 3: The journey begins

"Yo," she heard Kakashi greet her as she approached the gates. It was unusual of Kakashi to reach early. I guess he was worried about this unusual mission assigned to them. It was not unnatural of shinobis to go on missions like this. He just couldn't see Sakura dressing up sexily and seducing people. Before he got weird mental images, he shook his head and smiled at Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled. She had wiped off her tears before she approached the gates. She thought Kakashi would be late as usual and she would get a chance to cry while waiting for him. For the first time in her life, she hoped Kakashi would be late. "Changing ways I see."

"Not really, there was no stray cat stuck on the tree today. You are lucky. Let's get going then," he said as he turned his back towards her. "And Sakura, drop the sensei. We are equals now. You are not my student anymore."

"I see. I have called you Kakashi-sensei for so long. It just feels weird now. I guess I will give it a try."

With that they left Konoha and set off to cloud village. They will reach cloud village in approximately 3 days if nothing uneventful happened. They would talk to the heads of the village and decide what would be their next step. Kakashi didn't want Sakura to face any situation which she was not trained for. She could punch a hole in the ground but going on a seduction mission was not something Sakura was trained at. He hoped that it wouldn't require that. They will rescue the girls and kick the organization's ass who was kidnapping the girls. How hard could it be? They have completed harder missions than this. She wouldn't need to do any unnecessary things. Kakashi kept on repeating this to himself.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi as she sat leaning against a tree. The morning had been boring. They didn't talk much. They were taking rest and having lunch then they will set off again. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. Kakashi had his head buried in his smutty book again. Why couldn't he talk to people like a normal person? He already had read that book a million times she was sure. He could leave that book and entertain Sakura for a bit. What was so good about that book anyway? Filthy piece of shit.

"Kakashi-sen..I mean Kakashi," Sakura called.

"Hmm," Kakashi replied without looking up from his book.

"What's so interesting about it?"

"About what?"

"The book."

Kakashi looked up from his book towards Sakura for a second then continued reading again. "Read for yourself."

"Will you give it to me?"

"No." Sakura sighed. Expected. Kakashi was a mysterious man in his own ways. First his mask. What he had to hide anyways? As kids they had many theories. Buck teeth? Fish lips? Or maybe he was ridiculously handsome? His book wasn't that much of a mystery. Anyone could buy it, still he refused to show them when they asked for it. Probably didn't want to spoil their innocent minds. It was not like Sakura hadn't seen porn before.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei. I am 21 now. I can read it," she tried to make puppy dog eyes.

"You know that wouldn't work on me. If you want to read it, buy it yourself. You probably wouldn't even get through one chapter before throwing it in the dustbin."

"Oh really? What if I managed to read the whole book?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Is it a bet?" Kakashi lowered his book and looked at Sakura.

"Yep, so say what will you give me if I managed to read the whole book."

"Whatever you want."

"Umm..let's say a peek under your mask," she smiled deviously.

Kakashi saw it coming. He knew the contents of the book and how innocent Sakura's mind was. She would give up. Surely, she would give up. "Okay, deal. And if you lose?"

"You say what you want."

"We will decide that later."

"Okay, deal. Anyways I won't lose. And guess what? I already got the book," she grinned.

He arched his eyebrow. He was not expecting this. When did Sakura start going to such places and buying porn. She was the type of girl who would read fairytales. Had he lost even before the bet started? Was Sakura not as innocent as he thought to be? No, that couldn't be.

"So, have you read it?"

"Nope, not one word also. Ino dragged me to some weird shop. I saw it on the shelf and I just had to buy it."

"Why? Why Sakura? I never thought you have taken interest in these kind of things."

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"I see you are armed. All the best," he smiled and went back to read his book.

Sakura smiled. This was going to be easy. Soon, she would be victorious. She would be first among the three to see his face. Then she could proudly brag about it to Naruto and Sasuke and make them jealous.

"It's time to go now. We will reach a small town by night. We will spent the night in a hotel there."

They reached a small town at night just as Kakashi predicted. They entered a shabby looking hotel.

"Can't we stay at a better place?" Sakura asked looking here and there. "This place is not looking right."

"Of course it is not. All kind of criminals and hookers stay at this place," Kakashi said in a matter of fact way.

"Then why are we staying here?" Sakura almost shrieked.

"Cause our budget is low. Why do you think we are accepting these kind of missions. We have to get money for Konoha. They are going to pay a lot if this mission is successful."

"Oh I see."

"One room please," Kakashi told the guy at the reception.

"One room!?" Sakura shrieked again.

"Budget Sakura. It's not the first time we are sharing rooms."

"No but other times Naruto and Sai or Sasuke were there."

"So?" Kakashi looked at her as if it was perfectly normal for them to sleep on one bed.

"Nothing. Let's just go to our room."

They entered their room. It was a shabby looking small room with dim lights. There was a bed in the middle and a cupboard at one side. There was a small door for the bathroom.

"This is just lovely," Sakura feigned a smile.

She kept her bag and took out some stuff from it.

"I am going to take a shower," Sakura said and went in.

The bathroom was shit. The faucets won't work properly. Thankfully there was water. Sakura took a quick shower and came out wearing shorts and a top.

She looked around and saw Kakashi sleeping on the floor.

"He didn't have to do that," Sakura thought. He was sound asleep so she didn't wake him up. She noticed cup noodles beside the bed.

"Why is he being so nice to me? I am not losing the bet. He can do whatever he wants," Sakura gulped down the noodles and flopped on the bed. Time to win the bet. Let's open this shitty book and see what's inside it.

She examined the book. The cover was not much scandalous. How bad could it be? It was just a simple orange book. She cracked open the book and started reading. The starting doesn't sound too bad. It starts off as some crappy teen novel. She turned to the next page. Her cheeks heat up and she closed the book and hid it under her pillow.

A/N: There was not much in this chapter. I promise next chapter there will be fluff. Look forward to it. :D Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.


	4. The book

_His eyes roamed her bare back as she stood in front him in her backless gown. Her creamy skin looked so_ _delectable_ _that he just wanted to run his tongue over it. A night full of alcohol had dulled his senses. It was just supposed to be a simple mission but he found himself attracted to his female teammate. He had kept his resolve for so long. But now he could not resist any further. He needed to have her. He needed to taste her. He took a step towards her. Their relationship would not remain the same if he did this but that thought went out of the window the second he saw her in that irresistible dress. As the night went, all he could think was to peel the gown off her body and fuck her like she had been never fucked before._

 _She stood as she heard his footsteps. Her heart pounding in her chest, unsure of what he would do next. Would he stop or would he continue with his desires? She knew something had changed over the past few days. She didn't see him as his teacher anymore. She wanted him as much as he did. She felt his breath against her neck. A shiver ran down her spine. She felt his knuckles trace her spine. She shivered deliciously in his touch. All those teasings, all the tension had come to this. She felt his lips against her ear as he breathed hotly against her ear and called her name._

"Sakura," Sakura jumped around and stumbled backwards and threw the treacherous book with a horrified look on her face.

Sakura had been quite taken back last night. She expected some story in the glorious icha icha that Kakashi loves to read so much. She didn't expect the prologue to start with such explicit scene. She had closed the book and gone to sleep. But Sakura was not the type of girl who would back away from a bet. A trait she got from her mentor probably.

Next day they set out to travel again. Everything was normal between them, Kakashi hadn't raised the topic of their bet yet. So she didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of telling him that only the first paragraph of the book made her cheeks flush pink. They were taking a short break in the afternoon in the forest. Kakashi had gone to collect some water for their journey as their water supply had run out. Sakura had taken this opportunity to read the book which Kakashi adored so much. She sat against the trunk of a tree comfortably and took out the book. After bearing through the prologue, she got into the first chapter. It wasn't so bad. There was some story in it.

Her cheeks flared again when she ventured into the second chapter. The two leads haven't done anything yet but the way the story was written was enough to make Sakura feel hot behind her neck. As the male lead called the female lead's name, Sakura felt a pair of lips against her earlobe.

"Sakura," hot breath washed over her neck and ear. She immediately turned around to see the person who dared to invade her personal space. Her eyes looked into the eyes of her sensei and she immediately threw the book as if in a form of self defense. Her heart beating frantically as she looked at him.

Her face turned into a look of annoyance. Before she could speak, Kakashi was on top her. Her breath hitched in her throat. She could hear her heartbeat in her ear. She had no idea what was happening. She stared blankly in his eye. He lowered himself. Her mouth ran dry. Suddenly he shoved the book to her and grinned. "Take care of the book Sakura. It's very precious, don't throw it around."

Sakura blinked for a moment then realized Kakashi was just retrieving the book from the ground. A vein popped in her head and she smacked Kakashi's head with the book.

"That's not funny," she said as she stood up dusting her clothes.

Kakashi stood there grinning. "It sure was funny for me. The look on your face was worth the beating," he said rubbing his head.

Sakura glared at him.

"It looked like a kid who was caught stealing candies," Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura glared at him angrily and he realized he should stop if he didn't want to have a hole in his head.

"So Sakura, how much have you read?"

"Chapter two beginning."

"Ahh, that part. When he traces his knuckles over her spine and want to fuck-"

Kakashi was cut off by Sakura's punch. "Enough Kakashi. You don't have to repeat."

"Okay okay, calm down. Let's continue now. We have to reach the next town by night."

They picked up their belongings and took off in the direction of the next town.

Sakura watched her sensei reading his book while walking. Now, that she knew what were the contents, she couldn't believe how calm and unaffected Kakashi looked while reading it. How can he remain so ignorant to the fact that he is reading porn in daylight while walking beside his student..not student anymore but still. The words which mad Sakura blush like crazy had no effect at all on him.

"Kakashi?" she called him.

"Yes Sakura," he replied not tearing his eyes from the pages.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Kakashi almost chuckled. "Have you ever seen me with one?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't have one."

"So, are you a virgin."

This time Kakashi couldn't control himself and started laughing. Sakura glared at him. "What?"

"I am a 32 years old man. Do you really think I will be a virgin?"

"But I have never seen you having a girlfriend."

"People don't need to have girlfriend to lose their virginity Sakura," Kakashi smiled at her.

"Oh..oh," Sakura said as realization sink in. "So, you just do it with anyone."

"Ouch. That was rude Sakura. To be precise, yes as long as the said person is a girl, pleasing to the eye and not an enemy, maybe sometimes enemy too."

"So who was it?"

"Who?"

"The first one?"

"I have no idea. Asuma and all went to the bar on my 18th birthday. I was pretty wasted. I don't remember a thing."

"So this means nothing to guys, I see."

"This?"

"Having sex I mean."

Kakashi looked at Sakura's saddened expression. He didn't want to break her dreams but she need to face the harsh reality. "Not always, but sex is not really so glorious as chick flicks show it is. It is just a biological thing. No need to romanticize it. You have a long way to go. Don't worry about losing your virginity now," he ruffled her hair.

"Hey..hey..when I said I am a virgin," Sakura's face turned deep red.

Kakashi chuckled again. He pulled her head up with his fingers under her chin "Really? You are not?"

Sakura stared in his eyes. "Shut up Kakashi." She looked in the other direction.

"I got your answer," he said as he let go of her chin.

Sakura and Kakashi walked the rest of the way in silence. Sakura had more questions in her mind but it was not worth embarrassing herself. She rather saved the questions for some other occasion.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to post longer chapters next time. I hope you like it though. Review please. Your reviews keep me going. :D


End file.
